The Last Ravin
by DEADLYVIPER
Summary: An old spirit detective gone sour catches the eyes of the yyh gang..Koenma whants her back,who the doll she carries so protectivly though..?(NO MARY-SUES)


Welcome to my fantastic Fic!(haha fanfic!) this storie was made in word pad so dont abuse me if there is spelling mistakes, okay?

* * *

DISCLAMER:I own a DVD playerI own cdsI DONT OWN YYH!

Kurama:ooooh that was flashy...-.-

DEADLYVIPER: shush...weres dawn?

Kurama:I don't know...

* * *

i'll tel you your history and looks now for simplicitys sake

Okay,so your name is Suki and you have long white hair down to your butt and have yellow eyes. You're as tall as Hiei but when you transform, your as tall as Yusuke. You have a gold and silver earing in your left ear and a silver one in your right. You usually wear a brown outfit, a pic of you is in the review thingy. You're also 17 yrs old are an assasin.

* * *

CHAP ONE: THE MISSION You stood on top of a building in a busy city watching all the people scamper around like ants,going here and going there. You wonder how interesting it would be to know where they're going, who they are and what their names are. But you had to keep your mind on the task at hand.

It was windy up on this roof, most probably because you were 20 stories up but all well. The wind made you hair sway in the breeze and your katana kept hitting your thigh. You scanned the people down below you for a bit longer. You were looking for a certain man your client wanted dead. When you found him you'd follow him until he (your client) gave you a signal. The signal was that your laptop would have the word "kaze" on it. If he was going to call it off then you would get a instant message saying "asiu" instead.

Your laptop was hanging by your right side to leave your hands free to carry a thick black briefcase in your left hand. he'd better be here soon, i got better things to do with my time! you thought, impatiently brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes so you could scan the crowd again...finally you spotted a man that fitted the description given - brown short hair and lightblue eyesdamn.. why is it always the cute ones? you thought standing up and jumping from building to building in persuit of your target.

Your client didn't give him his name, just that he wanted him dead. You followed him until he entered a 7 story apartment building and took your laptop out of it's carry case and kept watch for scouts. While waiting you put your thick black briefcase on the ground and opened it. The contents were four parts of a sniper rifle. You took them all out and pieced it together. Looking through the scope at your vic while putting the scilancer on, you turned your computer so that you just had to move your eyes to see the laptop screen and not your head. You sat down indian style and started to humm a tuneless song... waiting for the opertune moment.

meanwhileunbenownst to Suki, the man had bodyguards and were now searching his apartment for clues of a hit man or a possible ambush. Those bodyguards were actually the spirit detectives and the man was a heir to a rich lord of the east, many people wanted him dead but the boys were forced to do what their boss (Koenma) had told them to do.

"I hope the guy dies anyway.."Hiei muttered under his breath looking out the window and eyeing the skyliners for a sniper. "Hiei.. please, I want to do this as much as you do and we're all in need of a holiday so just put up with it will you?" Kurama said tilting his head to the side and smiling weakly. To Hiei it sounded like his old friend was saying "yeh,yeh shut up already will you!" but kurama seemed to have a nack for being overly polite and he swore if he kept taking insults with a smile like that he'd blow up one day.(by the way Kurama's 18) Kurama went and checked the hallway.

Their teammates Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't in the apartment because if they was going to be a street attack they'd need a 2nd line of defence rather then they all just die fighting off whoever the killer was. Kane (Sukis target) was in the bedroom like he was told reading a book. "spot anything?" Kurama asked. Hiei had been staring at a spot ontop of a building for a while now..and hesitated to respond.."hn...maybe ...it too far."Hiei said looking ontop of a building just across the road.

They were both standing at the window now looking outside.BANG! the boys swung around and ran to the doorway of Kanes bedroom. As they opened the door they saw a girl (Suki) standing over Kane pointing a .38 at his head. There was blood all over the wall behind them. BANG! she shot him in the head again and put the gun in a holster at her waist.

She turned around and faced the boys - hands slightly out to the sides "I thought this would have been a challange-she shrugged her shoulders-obviously not.."the boys snapped out of their daze I wasn't expecting a GIRL? Kurama thought. Hiei unsheathed his katana and stared at the girl "go get the others fox." he said to Kurama. He nodded and ran out the door while the girl and boy faced each other.. sizing up the competition.this'll be easy Hiei thought as the girl unsheathed her own katana and got into a battle stance.

minutes erlier

BEEP!BEEP! your lapyop beeped. Taking your hand off the trigger you looked at your laptop.. and frowned. In red, in big red letters "Asiu..ground attack,close range" your client had called the sniper bit off and wanted you to break into his room and kill him either by hand or by gun. You took your chances and dismantled your sniper rifle and placed it back into the thick black case again doing the same with your laptop but putting it in with you sniper rifle. This way you wouldn't have to carry them and if you got caught or needed to disappear for a while, you could leave it here on the roof because it was in a watterproof case.

You hid the case near a ledge at the end of the wall. And jumped of the 9 story building by sliding down a drain pipe on the corner of the building then leapimg and holding onto the arch of a lamp post before letting go almost immediately (that was to break your fall) and running into the apartment building turning your face to the other side when you saw Hiei and Kuramas team mates guarding the door...after taking the lift, you picked the lock to your targets' apartment.

You opened the door and spotted two boys around 18 standing at the window "Hn ..too..." you heard one dressed in a black cloak mummble. You snuck into a bedroom at the other side of the room at lightining speed and removed a gun from your holster at your waist and shot your target and stood over him.

You heard the door burst open but shot the man again anyway.urgh great, 2 against 1, how am I going to win this? you thought in distress, but kept a confident smirk on your face. You put your gun away and turned to face the other two boys, then to your delight the boy in black told the other to go and get the other two boys, giving you some time with the guy to yourself.MAN! is this guy SHORT OR WHAT? you thought to your estimates that the boy was about 18 but was only 5' !

* * *

Kurama ran outside to fetch the two boys and told them about it as they were running up the stairs (what happened to the lift?)

"A CHICK?" Kuwabara asked in astonishment.

Kurama nodded "That is unless Hiei hasn't already killed her, although she snuck in without us recognising and we both have enhanced hearing, plus she seemed pretty confident when I left to get you two." he said as he reached the door to Kanes apartment

"It's a little too quiet to my liking" Yusuke said scrunching up his face with a weird look."Hmm.."Kuarama silently agreed as the boys walked into Kanes room and were shocked to see that Hiei had scratches all over his face, clothes basically in shreds and his arm was bleeding heavily too.. the girl was gone.

"Oh my god!" Kurama said rushing over to Hiei and checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief and said "He's alive."

"The chick beat SHRIMP!" Kuwabara refering to Hiei who was oviously short for his age.

"I believe so.."Kurama said, looking around for something. "Hey look,"Yusuke said ripping a piece of paper off the wall that was pinned there by a Sai, Yusuke read it out aloud "SUKI 1 DETECTIVES 0, nice try!" Kuwabara gulped and Kurama picked Hiei up

"We have to go back to Koenmas and tell him about this..Suki.."he said as he walked out the door with Yusuke and Kuwaba following, knowing that she must be strong because Hiei was stronger than all of them put together.

* * *

HIEIS P.O.VHiei woke up whith a pounding headache and was straped down to a hospital bed using restraints the kitsune knows my hate for hospitals all too well he thought.he was in koenmas castle infermary,memorys of his fight whith the onna flashed through his mind

flash back

you speed at her with your katana using your unhumman speed and slashed at her managing to cuther side but she recovered from the blow quicker than he thought and attatcked you managing to slice his arm "so,"she said "we finally meet forbiden child?" she said swinging her katana lightly you growled and asked how she knew who you were she just replied whith "Hn.." and atacked you again maging to slice your arm deeply, your were angry know

how could i let her HIT ME! you thought you two kept blocking each others blows with your katanas untill she semingly got angry and steped back "well meet again forbiden one." she said then rasied her hand and yelled " SAI SHOWER!" out of knowere thousands of sai came at you and hit you you feel to your knees she smiled and telleported out..you colapsed and blackedout.

end flashback

How could the onna defete me so easily! it was if she wasnt even TRYING! you thought angrely you looked at your bonds and struggeled against them hating the smell of the hospital so much.

BOYS P.O.V"did you find out who she is yet?" Yusuke asked the baby imaptiontly "yes and no" koenma said taking out his binki and looking into a thick file

"is this her?" he asked holding up a picture of a girl around 5'2 whith long white hair and yellow eyes strikinly similar to youkos if they didn't know beter they would have thought the brother an sister.

she wore a brown coat over a brown fighting outfit "yes koenma thats her" kurama said taking the photo out of his bosses hand and examining it ferther.

the baby sighed and looked at the boys weirdly "are you absolutly sure thats her?" he asked "positive." kurama said nodding. koenma nodded and scatched that back of his head "so she's back again eh?" koenma said more to him self than to anyone else.

"im sorry, who?" kurama asked yusuke and kuwabara nodding in agreement whith kurama question."right," koenma said looking at the boys before handing them all three death sertificats

"her names are dakku,kitten,raivin and it looks like now her names Suki." the boys stared at koenma with a what-the-hell-are-you-going-on-about-you-phycotic-baby look.

...koenma sighed...

"okay... you see this girl was cursed ..she can't die. even if she dose she'll just appere agin in 20 years or so as a new person with memorys of her past life. she takes this into her advantage, she's been an assain her last two lifes ,including this one, a spirit detective the two before that. she was a damn good spirit detective to but when she turned into ravin she whent sour and became an assasin, francly im suprised she hasn't killed you all she knows that your work for me and that i'll always be after her to regain her to think off it i wouldent mind having a new addition to our team." he said tilting his head to the side

"so you want us to go and capture her?" yusuke said eyes almost falling out of his head "yes."koenma said "what about Hiei?" kurama asked "i'm sur hes already trying to escape the infermary by know take him whith your im seending you all right away."koenma said "WHAT!" Kuwabara asked shaking his head in disbelife.kurama ignored the three boys and ran to the infermary to get Hiei.

* * *

when he got there there was oger running everywere and and extremerly pissed Hiei holding an ogre by the trought kurama shoke his head and sighed "HIEI!" he yelled.

the short demon looked at him "what is it fox?" he asked half glareing at him."i'm preaty sure koenma dosent whant his best healer dead because of your hate for hospitals..." kurama said slightly twitching when Hiei callled him fox.

how he hated being called fox.okay so he was a spirit fox in his past life ,IT DOSNT MEAN HE IS NOW! it anoyed him to no end.but he smiled anyway."let her go Hiei we going to capture this ...suki."

a glint past throught Hiei eyes..."Hn." he droped the oger and stormed out bumping shoulders with kurama as he did.kurama twiched at this.he was starting to get iritated with this shoulder and fox stuff.

sure Hiei was his friend and all but he was getting sick of being treated like he did and it was getting harder to keep youko down when something anoyed or angered him.anyway back to this suki lady..or kitten... or ravin.. or... whoever she is.

* * *

(sukis p.o.v)

You know what i hate? people who din't even try to fight when there life is on the line.even the forbiden child can't do that let alone this measly thing infrount of me.it's a pathetic excuse for a demon.

you were in you hide out that was under a warhouse in the..for the lack of a better word ... suridge system, that had been blocked off from hummans, and demons.the walls we linned with slime and dust ...but it was the safest place in the city.

"And when will i get my money from ... your master?" you asked. the girl neeling infrount of you had white hair and blue eyes here eyes were all puffy and red from crying."mas'er said he wan'ed th' de'ec'ives dead 'o "

this annnoyed me he had said nothing of the detectives being there and i had risked my life just to kill the target, so i stuck my kneck on the line for nothing,i NEVER do anything for nothing,if it doesn't have a value or a centimentle meaning its usless.

"Go back to your master tell him i want my money, if he doesn't pay up... he'll be on the ground dead before he can even think to gard himself." i pushed her away and she ran .i would have keept her for myself,but in order to get my money i need to look like a cold hard bitch...it was ovious that they had forced that girl by tourcher to be thier messanger and slave.

If she comes back i'll save her from them.tough bastards that they are proble wouldent even give her a good meel.let alone one at all.i whent back to my poker table that had my laptop,sniper,katana,3 guns,shuriken, 4 sai, and boxes of ammo on it.i turned my laptop on.

i need to get another client so i can get out of this place ...it's... rather borring...plus i can't risk the detectives comming and finding this place out.knowing koenma he's proble already told them about my other lives...And my curse ...stupid baby...

i got a IM from someone caled shadow,i considered the name alittle...i don't like it ..shadow.. you get the feeling that whoever this is they don't want to be seen herd or known...unlike myne, Dawntheif...dawntheif held mening to it because it ment light-stealer and the way i look at it light represents life and dark...evil and...wel,dark. so that would mean that i was a life stealer ...wich i was .heh.heh

what els would an assasin be...?

anyway back to the IM i got:

-Shadow-"I've got 10 gs for you if you take a girl by the name of mai...she's a demon thats pissed me of one to many times."

-Dawnthief:"That's nice, but i don't particularly care what your involvement with her is just send me the file and wire me the money."

-Shadow-"I like you ...your strate to the point."

-Dawntheif:"Like wise."

short and to the point? O-kay...

'email receved' sign came up on the screen..i clicked on it...and started to studie it ... this girl...mai... was about 20,she had black hair and blue eyes...hey,she looks like a wolf demon..oh..she is... damn.

i continued studieing the girls file while shadow wired the money to my bank acount, i tapped into to the banks computers and watched...i have a thing with not trusting banks...

"says here that she goes to the cemetary every friday night...intresting..."i muttered,oviously no whimp...wonder if shes a good fighter...?

running footsteps cought my atention to my left and i unsheathed my katana standing to the left of the door and flatening my body against the wall...

a boy in a black cloak came bursting into the room, although i only realised that he was one off my lackeys after i sliped up behind him and put my katana at his throught.,he tensed up."Damn it James, wa'd i tell you about running?" i asked sheathing my katana and steping infrount of him.

"i'm sorry miss, but theres been a introder sighting at the far left of the pipes..heading this way."he said still tense.  
i'd saved him from his lord 2 months ago although he still seemed to think that he had an obligation to me for saving his life but refused to show me his face..all i know about him is that he has yellow eyes..more deeper and softer than my own though.

i took a sharp breath...damn... the spirit detectives."okay...umm... james evacuate the pipes..all of them if the kill me or arest me i'm leaving you in charge of this and i'll trust you not to torcher anyone of them," his eyes widdened "make sure that none of them are seen if they are the'll be killed because in the eyes of the people comming after me... i'm evil and so are all you...okay?" he took a breath but nodded and ran of.

...well...it's typical now that i remember the saying 'if you can't beat 'em join 'em and if you can't kill 'em thrill 'em'...wich is exactly what i entend to do..i turned around and started packing and consealing my weopons leaving a few behind...i wonder if shaa-kaan is still alive?

* * *

"Jeez you think a assasin would atleast have a few...gards or something!this is easy."yusuke said throwing his hands up in frustration.the boys walking beside him...

Hiei snorted glareing at the walls...kuwabara perked up "anyone hear that?" he asked looking into the dark of the tunnel ahead of him..."all i can hear is the surage bellow us.."Kurama said shaking his head and tightening his grip on the whip in his right hand.

"Then wat about smell...?"kuwabara said sniffing the air...urgh.something was off."well now that you mention it..." Kurama said sniffing the air...something very femiliar musty and copery...oh.."a body" they all said at the same time...some one laughed at the dark end of the tunnel and they all stoped walking.whip,katana,sword and ...gun.ready at the dot.

a little girl came into veiw...she was wering an old white dress and had white hair and blue eyes...

what is it whith the white...?Hiei growled and griped the hilt of his katana harder."Nacromancer." he said glaring at the smiling child as it stoped and looked at them all...she'd only be about 10..

"what?" yusuke and kuwabara asked in union..kurama looked at them face sirious.. he's kinda scary when he dose that.."A being with the power over dead." he said in a low voice there eyes widdened. "well...you got you wish urameshi...zombie controled by a...6 year old kid from the...20th centurary..."kuwabara said gulping.

Kurama nodded..Hiei glared..Yusuke stared uncertaintly and kuwabara...was using everybit of self conrotl not to belt and get out of this sower..

..the girl stared..."Hello.." she smiled "What brings you to my dwelling home?" she asked in a voice clearly not that of a 9 year old girl.."how old are you..?" kurama asked after amoment...the girl tilted her head " That is not of any relavance to you youko kurama." she said all the laughter from her eyes gone...the boys stared "ho-" "Julie?" a voice came..

why was that voice fermiliar..? a brown and white peace off the wall detached it's self..and suki came into veiw.  
she put her hand on the smaler girls shoulder glaring at the others.."Julie ...go." "but-" "go!" the second time this was said it wasnt as kind heartedly as the first...bitter and cold..Julie nodded and ran into the shadows behind her.

"detectives.." she greated tuning to them fully and staring at them all."Suki...or shal we call you Ravin,Dakku or Kitten..?" Kurama said shiftring his wait to his left lefg as he did...did the temprature just rise in the room or is it just me..?they all thought...oh damn... Hiei.

she flickered..wait flickered! "hey! you're not real!" yusuke shouted suki smiled" of corse im not! im using this presus time to escape while you all square up a hologeam..haha!" "go!" shoted Hiei and they all took of ...weres the real suki?

* * *

i pulled back the chamber of my automatic hand gun and reloded it with another mag...the empty one clanking on the concret floor as i did..i could here the voices of the detectives behind me and see the sunlight pooring through the stained warehouse windows in front of me...i could smell cyder wood...

the boys stood in the center of the room talking faintely...only mumering to even my enhansed hearing.i slid down the pillar,gun in my left hand and my right be my side sliding down the cement of the pillar with me...heh, this is just like an action movie.

i took a breath and counted...two...three..four.

i crouched and prowled my way quicly over to the other pillar beside me...i had to get out of the warhouse..my idea...?just walk strate through the front door.balsy...stupid... but balsy...besides i had no choice.i took a granade from the belt on my waist and pulled the pin...deep breath...the detectives still mutering..windblowing...

...two..three...four

i threw the granade to the boys. they looked at it...stupid niggins..even the demons didn't know what it was...urameshi got a glimer through his eye."Shit! run!" he yelled and ran the otherboys did as yusuke did...

BANG! nows my chance...as the debrie falls, smoke and dust clouds i make my exit throught the front door.. no one noticed a thing...i thought as i ran and jumped into the trees in the forest and began tree hoping to my other safe house were i'd meet James...and hopefully find out about...shaa-kaan...i smiled.

I'LL be back...yep an action movie..haha.

"God damnit! Yusuke! You know what you've done!" Koenma yelled at the teenager sitting beforehim in the chair."No I have no clue.. why don't you inform me baby breath?" Koenma huffed"Now shes on the trail of Shaa-kaan and the Shaa-kaan won't hesitate to kill me-I mean you." Hiei raised an eyebrow...subcontious mistake..?

"Who or what IS Shaa-kaan?" kurama asked tilting his head fowrad. Koenma took a deep breth and looked at Kurama."...Do you know what an LSD is?" the baby asked taking out his dummie when he finished speacking. A course of shaking head is all he got. "Okay...an LSD is a 'Life Simulated Doll' in ...suki's dimention there used as assistantces to the mercenarys...Shaa-kaan is her SLD and she holds a piticullar hatred in its hart for me."

...silance...

"So your saying a robot or android?" Kurama asked not giving Yusuke a chance to speak when he opened his mouth.. "No they can eat,breath,sweat,and feel pain...there an extention of there masters subcontionce. So there usually linked all them time but with her being out of her natural dimention she can't reach her telepathhically..." ..."Wow" Yusuke awed."Yup" the carrot top agreed ...

"What dimention was she from? I thought you said she was a spirit detective her first couple of lives? You never said anything about a diffrent dimention ..." Yusuke got googly eyes "HEY! World record to Hiei for saying three sentances in one go...Hurray!"...Grunting and a glare was his reward for his wise crack. Koenma sighed...This'll take a while

"Okay..In her first life -before she was cursed,she was Kitten then, she came from a dimention called 'Balaia' there are many traveling mercenarys from there that are currently in the Makai, anyway she came from Balaia and strate to me aparenty there was alot of tralk about me in there dimention so she came here and became a spirit detective,this is way before you all even existed. And we made a team of Balaia mercenarys called 'The Raven' in stead of a team name. Anyway she got cursed and died in a battle then came back as Dakku she died when she was 20 in combat with some guy,I can't even remember his name, then she bacame Ravin worked with me for two years and whent sour on a case with torchered victims or something.. We killed her and we havent seen her in a hundred years so we thought she was dead.."

Hiei snorted "..Anyway the rencarnation prosses took longer than expected so we just assumed ...We went a generation without detectives because the rest of 'The Raven' died from old age and now she comes back when we have all you..." Kurama nodded,

"Whoa! I can't belive i'm still awake after that!" Yusuke proclamed a mummble from Kuwa in response..Koenma put the dummie back into his mouth and sat in his chair.."You'll all have to go get her in the morning it's to late to have you all out at this time of the night in the makai, even for you two." Hiei growled but Kurama quietened him down and lead the boys out of the office...

* * *

Jeez this place has changed since I last seen it..I thought as I walked throught balaia beside my horse (A/N: I don't know were you got it from but..just bare with me).The dark blue sky had clouds overit giving it a purple effect the ground was covered in black soot and the forest trees to my right were all dead, infront of me was a village with people busying around there was a bar to the left and houses to the right... (A/N:think a western cowboy movie crossed whith 'the village')

They all stared at me as I walked past with wispers of.. 'The Cursed Ravin has come back!' 'What she doing here?' 'How the hell am i ment to know...why don't you ask her' 'Hell no! she'll get cursed on me' 'Baby' 'Shut up! Shes looking at us!' 'Oops'

O-kay...Since when did i become such a legened in balaia..?

I walked to the bar and tied my horse to the poll outside and walked in,nobody noticed me as I did...good... I walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the tables."Welcome back raven" The bar tender said loking at me warly.."Longtime no see, Jack" I said looking over my shoulder then back to him "Staying long?" He asked whiping a glass with a black dish cloth "Just loking for someone.."I said looking over and into the crowd "You wouldent be looking for Shaa-kaan would you...?" He asked putting the glass down and flinging the cloth over his shoulder..

"Mabee"... He snorted and pointed to a door with the symbol of a raven on it "She's in there." He said ,"Thanks" I said getting up and walking over to the door "Raven!" I turned to see Jack holiding a set of keys and throwing them at me "Welcome back" He said smiling..I did two as I turned around and opened the door.

I opened it slightly and poked my head in...The room was emplty exept for a bed and a sympol table infrount of a slall window..."Nice to see you back kitten.." A voice said from the shadows that the canopy of the bed was making.. Yelow eye muchlike my own could be seen glowing there..Beside it a red one...Shaa-kaan...I smiled " Nice to see you two partner." I said walking over to her and hugging her...

"New dress..?"

"Like it?"

"You knew I was coming and yes I do.."

"I felt you yesterday trying to reach me it was weak but I did, Thanks"

"Whant to come with me to the Niggin kai?" I asked

"Home?" she asked

"Yes" i said

"Sure" she said reaching a small hand up to my cheek, her poclelin skin screeching as she did...I smilled and held her to my chest as I got out of the bar...I had my doll back...I had Shaa-kaan.

* * *

Holfs on the black soot clunket as I rode my horse to the Raven safe house, Shaa-kaan had said it was still in tacked and few dered go in there "Why?" I had asked her as she sat in my lap near the neck of the horse."Since you left you became quiet a ledgend kitten.."She trailed off. My curiosity getting the better of me I asked what my ledgend was. She sighed and began weaving her storie. "As the tale goes..'There once was a young woman named kitten,she was the center of Balalia once...Then she fell in love with a mercinary and became one her self..for three years she killed good and bad she was well known by then,Thats when a portle to the prince of the dead opened.."

so far so good...im not to sure about the 'me being in love with a mercenary' though...And Koenma being the prince of the dead..? HAHA! Shaa-kaan continued " 'Its said that the prince tempted her onto becoming an evil assasin for him killing good demons,' " In there eyes yeah but in koenmas eyes they were evil demons..I thought " 'Then before kitten of the Ravin could kill one of the good demons named Denser he put a curse on her that cursed her to live forever and never die, The Cursed Ravin, As you were came to be known, was profised to come back to Balaia and end the existanne of this dimention..' "

" Wow." I had said,I could here her childish laughter "Its all a bunch of shit...But now that you back in balaia there all scared shitless of you." The doll said and I laughed with her.."And you to probly" I said she smiled and nodded her black hair cought my eye..I realy had missed shaa-kaan..."But that has nothing to do with The Ravens safe house..." I said frowning "With you being 'The Cursed Raven' anything assosiated with you is considered to give the demons that live in Balaia bad luck or a curse..Ofcourse it was me causing most of there deaths for trespassing and stealing your stuff .." I had smiled.."Good work shaa-kaan" I had said...

We were now nearing the wooden cabin that was known as 'The Ravens Den' back when I was kitten it used to be a popular bar...Oviously that changed after the ledgend began..The horse pulled it self to a stop when Shaa-kaan yanked on its mane.."What is it?" I asked she turned her head to me screaching the porcelin of her neck as she did "Visitors." She said..."The detectives..?" I asked, dismounting the horse..We were still a good 100 meteres from the cabin.. She narowed her eyes ..I could feel her sifting my mind for who they were as she had been doing the past half an hour on our ride to catch up on my other lifes...She unnarrowed her eyes and nodded.

"I think its about time for that frase 'If you can't beat 'em join 'em'?" She said holding both her hands out to me in a silant request to be picked up..I did.."Are you sure you whant to come?" She turned her head to the side and tried to look at me..Unlike most dolls she couldent turn her head the full way around to look at me..And scince her back was to my chest it didn't help much...She noded "My vow was to protect you and i don't want to loose you for another couple of lifetimes.." She said in her childish high pitched voice...

I nodded..It was understandable..If I missed her she missed me...We could agrgue over right and wrong but our feelings were the same...She was my younger self thats lived longer..She was my soul..

I took my Katana from the horse and unsheathed it... with Shaa-kaan sitting on my shulder we prowled to the cabin..I could hear arguing comming from inside.."Not much are they?" I whispered to her she giggled quietly in the high pitched laughter that I had not heard for centurys...

* * *

"This has to be it..Koenma said this was it." Yusuke said franticaly pacing on floor infront of the bar Hiei ,Kurama and Kuwabara were were sitting on the bars stools..."We've gone half way across the universe looking fo her she should bloody well be hear!" He said still ranting..Hiei had goten sick of his wining and was now drinking from a beer bottle that he'd found behind the bar..No one noticed him though..

A small high pitched childish laughter cought there atention and they shut up.."Anyone here that?" Kurama said.."Yes." "Yup." "Hn." .."I must say I thought you'd all look a bit differant than wat you do.." the childish voice said..The boys all looked over to the left corner oposite the bar..

On a stool in that corner was a doll about 40 cm high wearing a dark aquar dress with white frillies on the bottom of it... the doll its self wasnt what was scary it was those percing difrent coloured eyes that scared both Kuwa and Yusuke..."Was that..the...doll?" Yusuke asked..

The dolls eyes moved from staring strate infront of it to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara who was behind him...It laughed but it didn't move it's mouth untill it spoke again..."Hello detectives.." she said.."Who are you?" Kurama said standing up and taking 3 steps towards the doll.."My name is Shaa-kaan." she said the boys eyes widened."You are trespassing on 'The Cursed Ravins' lands...She has resently returned and will not be happy to lern of your pressence.." she said..

Kurama arched an eyebrow "'The Cursed Ravens' lands?" He asked Hiei stood up ans stood next to the boys..They were all standing in a cimicircle around Shaa-kaan now ...She darted her eyes to stare at Kurama..."The one that you know as...Suki." She said Suki with a distaste as if she din't like it...

"Come back for more detectives?"A voice said behind them..They allturned around..Suki was standing there with..Shaa-kaan on her shoulder...? Theres no way a doll could be that fast! Yusuke turned to look at the stool..It was empty...Shit...

"Your under arrest for 19 casses of 1st degree murder in the Nigginkai-" The dolls head picked up to stare at Yusuke as he said Nigginkai...A faint 'home?' Could be herd in Sukis mind' ..yes..' Suki reasured her'..Are we still going there...?' 'They have cought us for now Shaa-kaan but we will return to nigginkai...' The doll nodded..Hiei had been listning to all of this as Yusuke ranted out all the deaths that they had coused...

Eventualy Kurama steped foward "Will you come with us?" He asked looking into Sukis eyes...She looked hesitant to move..."Yes.." she said and she held out both her hands to Kurama... Shaa-kaan whent limp...and so did Suki.

* * *

(A/N: you like?

-Shaa-kaan is the size of a 40 cm porcelin doll, I thoght it would be cool to have a real doll like that so I ...created... shaa-kaan.

-I got writers block now so sugestions are welcome...im pethetic...

-RR!

DEADLYVIPER


End file.
